Between You and Me
by NotRomanReigns
Summary: Some relationships are kept secret, but that doesn't mean they're not special.


Dean Ambrose wouldn't consider himself an affectionate person. He liked the romantic things: rom-coms, flowers, candlelit dinner, but he never expressed it openly to people around him. To others, he was Dean Ambrose, the rough and tough street punk from Ohio. To his Shield brethren Seth and Roman especially; If they talked about how in love they were with their significant others, talked about kids or weddings, or even spoke to the woman in their lives on the phone, he made a big deal about how asinine he found it all.

But one person knew who he really was on the inside. Dean met his special person while on the road with work. It just happened; No rhyme or reason... They just clicked. They agreed to keep it secret from the others in fear that they'd be outcast by everyone.

One night after RAW was wrapped up, Dean as well as his two best friends sat together in their shared hotel room. Roman and Seth had settled in for the night with a rerun of Friends on Netflix. Dean, however, was putting the finishing touches on a pair of khaki pants and a blue button down dress shirt that matched the color of his eyes. He ruffled his hair, having combed it but decided it was too much. He checked his teeth for any food residue, brushed any specks of dust off of his shirt, and slid on his sneakers.

"Where the hell are you going?" Seth asked quizzically upon seeing his best friend step out of the bathroom dressed for success.

Dean chuckled nervously. "I, uh, got a date. I'll be back later."

"Tomorrow morning if you're lucky." Roman added.

Dean chuckled again, feeling his nerves get the best of him. "Yeah, maybe, if I'm lucky."

"You good, man?" Roman continued. "You seem nervous?"

"Who me?" Dean feigned a confident head nod and gestured at himself cockily. "I'm Dean Muthafucken Ambrose, bro."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Seth questioned, enjoying the nervous look on the otherwise confident exterior of Dean.

Dean opened the door and slipped into the hall, ignoring Seth completely.

Dean checked his watch; He was running a bit behind schedule but he was still early. He took the elevator to the fifth floor. He turned right, stopping at the door number that matched the one he was texted.

He took a deep breath, then knocked loudly. After a moment or two, the door swung open.

"Hey," Dean breathed, taken back by the pure attractiveness of his date.

"Hey yerself," Finn Balor replied with a smirk.

Dean took a quick survey to make sure the coast was clear, then slipped inside the hotel room.

"Yalook great, Dean," Finn complemented his boyfriend after shutting and locking the door. "The shirt matches yer eyes."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Th-thanks, I figured I'd doll myself up for ya this time."

Finn smiled again. That was one of Dean's favorite things about him. And one of the things that made him so attracted to him on the first place. To Dean, nothing shined brighter than the Irishman's toothy grin.

Finn sauntered up to Dean, placed a strong hand on the small of his back, and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. Dean sighed into the kiss, letting his lips part to allow his tongue to wrestle with Finn's for dominance. It wasn't too sloppy or too pristine; It was the right amount of aggressive and gentle that Dean liked.

Finn leaned his forehead against Dean's, still grinning like before. "Ya do look great, babe, I wish I put on somethin' nicer."

Dean shook his head. "No way, man, you're handsome as fuck. I like this shirt on you." He tugged on the bottom of the ebony Wrangler t-shirt. "Bet I'd like it more balled up on the floor though."

Finn laughed. "Yeah? Maybe after dinner. Ya hungry?"

Dean nodded. "Starving."

Finn released his grasp on his partner, but led him by the hand towards the single queen sized bed. "Good, I o'dered cheese burgers and cheese curds. Nothin' fancy on the menu."

"What's the occasion?"

Finn smirked again. "We've been toget'er for seven months. It's a special day."

Dean licked his bottom lip, silently signaling to Finn that he was in a good chance of getting laid tonight. "You remembered? That's... So sweet of you."

Finn let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, well, yer a sweet guy, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face. "Why you gotta make things so girly when we're together? Next thing you want is to cuddle after sex."

"And ya don' like tha'?" Finn tilted his head knowingly at Dean, who chuckled and nodded his head.

Finally ending the sweet talk, the couple sat beside each other and dug into the food room service brought them. Dean, despite a few protests from Finn, hand fed him a few cheese curds. Finn, in return, smeared some ranch on Dean's cheek, but was happy to give him a kiss to wipe it off.

"How was the match tonight?" Dean asked Finn, remembering their bought against each other. "I didn't kick to hard, right?"

"Nah," Finn shook his head. "I'm Irish. I'm built extra tough."

Dean chuckled; He found himself doing that a lot around Finn. More than anyone else as a matter of fact. "You think you're next up for the belt?" He asked.

Finn took a bite from his burger and nodded his head slowly to make sure he didn't drop any condiments on his shirt. "Yep. After Roman wins it back at te Rumble, I'm winnin' it at te Chamber."

"Holy shit, that's awesome, babe," Dean laced his hand over Finn's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's about fuckin' time they give it to ya."

Finn nodded his head, silently agreeing with his boyfriend.

Dean set his plate aside. Finn eyed him suspiciously, as Dean never put his food away until it was all gone. "What are ya up to, boyo?" Finn asked, starting to smile when Dean began leaning towards him. He leaned forward also, meeting Dean in the middle with a gentle kiss. Dean's hands began to wander, finding their way to Finn's belt buckle and zipper on his black jeans. "Yeah?" Finn whispered. "Ya jus' can' wait can ya?"

Dean shook his head. "It's a time for celebration. What better way than a little celebratory head?"

Finn shook his head but his smile never faded. "Alrigh', but we're finishing supper after."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Deal."

Finn moved his plate next to Dean's, gave him a kiss, then laid on his back. He folded his arms behind his head to lean it forward so he could look his partner in the eye. Dean was quick to get to work, unbuckling Finn's belt and unzipping his pants in a few quick seconds. Finn smiled at his boyfriend; Watching him do his thing was both a huge turn on and also funny. Just how eager Dean was to get "down to business" whenever the opportunity arrived was humorous to Finn. Pulling the faded gray briefs to Finn's mid-thigh, Dean was quick to fulfill his promise.

"Aw, fuck," Finn groaned as Dean continued bobbing his head in his lap.

It was seven months ago on this very night that Finn and Dean began seeing each other secretly. Dean, having arrived to the locker room late from a meeting with creative, walked in on Finn coming out of the shower. After a few awkward apologies, a provocative smile, and a locked door, the two found themselves in each other's embrace. For the following months they checked themselves into separate hotel rooms but often managed to book one together without much suspicion. Of course, every now and again, Dean would have to room with Roman and Seth, tonight being one of those nights, to avoid people to wonder why he suddenly took a liking to the Irishman. No one knew what they were up to. But nobody had any reason to ask. One occasion almost blew their cover. Dean had just gotten done with a backstage interview with his ex-wife, Renee Young, and found his lover alone tying his boots. Lifting him onto a production crate and raking his fingers in his hair, Renee almost caught the two boys in a heated make out session but Dean was quick to escape before she saw anything. Dean made sure to be more careful after that.

"Dean," Finn moaned. Judging by the tightening in his thighs, he was close to his peak. Giving one final gasp, Finn slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his lover; Dean was sitting back on his feet, smiling a tight lipped smirk. "What?" Finn asked with chuckle.

Dean swallowed hard. "Nothin'. You look cute when you come."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sure, Dean." He sat up, careful not to kick over his food tray. "Yer turn after supper?"

Dean nodded his head, giving Finn a wink. "I've been eating more fruit like you asked."

Finn laughed loudly, getting Dean to chuckle with him. "Good," Finn said between laughs. "I'm glad."

Dean set a calloused hand on Finn's shoulder, then leaned toward him and kissed his lips. "Happy Anniversary, babe." He whispered between kisses.

Finn pulled back for a moment. "Happy Anniversary, handsome." He kissed Dean back, but leaned against him to get him to lay back.

Dean did as he was silently instructed, kicking off his shoes before swinging his feet onto the bed.

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first story! Be sure to leave a review!_


End file.
